


CAN my Romantic Comedy be Sweet MAXX Coffee?

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Akikan!, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: Anthropomorphic coffee can, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: A Crossover between "My Teen romantic Comedy SNAFU" and "Akikan". An obscure anime about 'Can Girls' from Soda franchise Cans. Hachiman enjoys his coffee cans. the rest, is inevitable.
Relationships: Hikigaya Hachiman/MAXX Coffee(Akikan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	CAN my Romantic Comedy be Sweet MAXX Coffee?

Hachiman paused in front of the vending machine, and with a gaze that would have looked almost fond, watched the MAXX COFFEE slot, as his hand reached into his pocket, for his wallet. As he slid the money, and the machine dropped a can for him, the typically bored expression on his face changed into what might have been easily recognized as satisfaction, if not for the dead fish like eyes.

Just as the boy picked up the can, and was about to open it, a voice called.

"Hikigaya-kun, could you come with me, please." Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

Hachiman glanced mournfully at the can in his hand, and put it into a pocket, as he followed the teacher.

XxxX

It was much later, when the boy was already home, that he reached into his bag, and pulled the can of MAXX.

The boy checked it for temperature, considering, and then, with a gentleness akin to a lover's caress, with a slowness similar to a First Time hesitation, he opened the can… and took a testing gulp of the sweet, sweet nectar inside.

At that moment, something strange happened, as there was a flesh of light, and he found himself no longer holding a can.

Instead, he had his arms, around the waist of a girl! A girl whose lips were touching his, in a kiss!

The young Hikigaya immediately released his intimate hold on the stranger before him and ended his kiss, as he stumbled backwards, shocked expression visible on his blushing face.

The girl was, indeed, a stranger, with a pale skin, and a hair the color of black coffee, that sat in a high ponytail and fringes on the sides of her face, clearly western face, and eyes full of what he knew to be adoration.

She was wearing a striped jacket over w white shirt under which was a modest bust, and a long black skirt over stockings, what would have looked like a stern teacher attire, on an older woman.

"…Greetings, my Owner." She said.

"Who, who are you?" Hachiman asked.

"I am the Can of MAXX Coffee, Owner. Are you a dummy?" she said energetically, and then turned to look around, taking in his room.

"This is as impossible as me getting into a harem story. Who are you, really?" he gruffed.

"But I really am! Here, ill prove you!" the girl announced, and swiftly walked to him, taking his hand in hers.

Hikigaya Hachiman was offering no resistance, as the girl moved her hand holding his towards her ear, where what looked like a pop tab was.

There was no matching earring on the other ear.

The girl guided his hand to push on it, and suddenly, there was a glowing light, and she disappeared.

Hachiman blinked twice, and then turned towards his bed.

"Hey, Where are you going?" the girl's voice called, with a slight metallic echo.

"To rest, if I am seeing and hearing things, I am more tired than I thought." He replied without turning.

"Hey! I'm real! And I'm right here! At least finish your drink! Hey, are you listening to me? Don't you dare ignoring me!"

Turning back, the boy noticed a MAXX can on the floor.

Picking it up, he took another gulp.

And the light show repeated itself, as the girl reappeared. Her lips kissing his, again.

She took a breath after the kiss, and only then opened her eyes, staring into his shocked ones.

"Is that proof enough, or would you like us to experiment some more, Owner?" she asked, playfully.

"this is enough!" he replied, taking some very hurried steps back.

"As my Owner, wishes."

"Owner?"

Both blinked, and turned to the source of the voice.

"Why is there a strange girl I never seen before in onii-chan's room? And why does she call you Owner? Just what did you do this time?"

A cute little sister was standing at the doorway, her hand on her hips, pouting angrily.


End file.
